Public Loving
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and Emily are caught in the bullpen. They make a run for it, but end up in a place no one wants to be. Also... Garcia was... pranking? R&R!


"I can't believe you forgot the stupid phone!"

Dave groaned as he leaned against the elevator wall. "Jennifer, I need the phone to call Mama Rossi-"

"You couldn't remember to bring it with all the stupid files you brought home with you?" JJ shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and leaned her head against the wall. Her and Dave had gone home for their anniversary "desert", but rushed right back when they realized they had forgotten Dave's phone. Apparently, they were suppose to drive out to Commack the next day, and had to call Mama Rossi before they left.

The ring of the elevator popped JJ out of her thoughts. She sighed as she followed Dave out of the elevator and to the glass doors. They were about to open them when they heard the sound of high heels running towards them. They turned to see Garcia, Morgan and Kevin racing towards them.

"Are you guys ok? Why are you still here?"

Garcia's smile was almost as wide as Morgan's, but Kevin looked a little scared when he spoke.

"Y-you can't go in t-there."

Dave frowned at Kevin as he turned to Morgan. "Why can't we go in there?"

Garcia squealed as she hurried back to her office. Dave and JJ followed Morgan and Kevin as they ran towards Garcia's office. When they entered, Garcia slammed the door shut and locked all four locks. She ran over to her desk chair and started smacking the keys of the keyboard.

"Um, Pen, will you tell us what's going on?"

Morgan laughed lightly at JJ and pointed to the screen. "Ready to show em' baby girl?"

Everyone watched as Garcia nodded vigorously and clicked the enter button. The bullpen appeared on the screen with two people going at it on the tiny staircase to the catwalk.

"Um, Pen…" JJ's eyes bugged out as she saw the video… playing live. "Is that-"

"My beautiful raven haired girl getting' on with our devilish superior? Oh yeah!"

Everyone began to snicker as they saw Hotch and Emily on the stairs. Soon enough, they thought they'd surprise the duo, so they walked quietly from Garcia's office to the glass doors of the bullpen entrance. They all turned to Garcia who was smiling like the cherisher cat. "Ok, here's the plan…"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily's back was surely going to be red and, slightly indented, as she was pushed into the edges of the steps, over and over, due to the hard and erratic thrusts of her boyfriend.

"Ah! God, Hotch… faster, please!"

Emily's panting and begging turned Hotch on even more as he suckled on her breast. He slowly ejected his penis from her opening and took his mouth from her nipple. His breath was hot on her mouth as they locked eyes. Emily's hands moved from the railings to his back. She roughly pulled him down to her chest and she kissed him hard.

When they broke apart, she licked his cheek and kissed it before wrapping one leg around his waist. "Finish what you started."

Hotch smiled at his girlfriend and slammed his hard cock back into her wet and tight cunt. She screamed as his member touched her g-spot and they road out their climaxes together. Once they calmed and their breathing evened out, he pulled out of her and helped her stand.

Hotch pulled her close to his chest and they smiled.

Emily laid her hands on his chest as they kissed.

They broke apart and smiled at each other once more before turning to the sound of footsteps. They both looked to see JJ and Dave arguing behind the glass entrance doors. They both grabbed their scattered clothing and made a beeline for Hotch's office.

When Hotch tried for the door, he realized it was lock.

"Shit!"

Emily's curse made them run for Dave's office door. Luckily, it was open.

They raced inside and shut the door and locked it before throwing on all their clothes. When they finished, they glanced out into the bullpen from Dave's window to see both Dave and JJ walking briskly towards the staircase.

"Damn it!"

"Don't curse. Hide!"

Hotch and Emily were looking around the room when they heard the doorknob jiggle. They shared a wide eyed glance before running into random places. Hotch squeezed himself between bookshelves where the light never casted, while Emily quickly slid under Rossi's couch.

They both just got their breathing under control when the door opened.

From Emily's position, she only could see JJ's heels and Dave's loafers as the pair walked into the room. Emily held her hand over her mouth and turned her head slightly to see Hotch giving her a sign to be quiet. She gently nodded her head and stared at the wall, while both listened to the conversation.

"Dave, I can't believe you left your phone here… Again!"

"Jen, will you calm down? The sooner we find it, the sooner I can call Mama Rossi about tomorrow and then the sooner we can get back to our session."

Emily squinted her eyes as she thought about Dave's words. Session?

"Session?"

Had JJ read her mind?

"A session Dave? That's what you call our love making?"

Hotch wanted to gag at the conversation, but focused on keeping himself hidden instead.

The sound of drawers opening and closing filled Emily's ears as she tried to maneuver herself under the couch, trying not to show any part of her body.

"No Jen, it's just the first thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry we had to rush back here, but you know it's important."

"Yeah, I know. Oh! I have an idea."

"Really? What might that be?"

JJ made her way over to Dave and sat on his desk, bringing him between her legs. "Why don't we pick up our "session" here?"

Emily gagged silently as she heard the exchange.

"Jen… this is dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?" She made sucking sounds in the air, trying to give the lover's ears a show. "We are the only ones in the office, we're not in view of any cameras… We have this whole place to ourselves."

Fifteen minutes later, Emily's eyes were closed, her hand still covering her mouth, while she reluctantly listened to the love making of a Jareau and a Rossi.

"God Dave, that might have been your best work."

"Believe me cara, you know I always deliver."

JJ's sigh made Hotch laugh. He then covered his mouth when he realized what he had done. He received a scared look from Emily and closed his eyes.

"Dave, did you hear that?"

Both of them put on there clothes and made their way over to the bookshelves. The immediately went to the space between both and looked furious with what they found.

"Hotch?"

JJ's eyes went wide, making Hotch hide his slight smile. "Hotch, what are you doing hiding in Dave's office?"

Hotch stood and squeezed through the bookshelves to stand in front of the pair. "I, um… was here, getting some files to take home when, uh… I realized I was locked out of my office. I came in here when I realized you had the same files I did. I got tired and fell asleep, I didn't know you were here."

Dave gave a side glance to JJ and smirked back at Hotch. "So, why weren't you sleeping on the couch?"

Hotch gave a nervous chuckle. "I tried it, but it wasn't exactly… comfortable."

"And the corner between two squished bookshelves were?"

Hotch and Dave both shared a laugh before Hotch caught Emily's pleading eye. He needed an idea to help her out of there…

"Hey!"

Both JJ and Dave turned to Hotch with slightly ajar mouths from his outburst.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'll give Emily, Reid, Garcia and Morgan a call. We could all get a pizza and have a movie night."

JJ nodded immediately and walked out of the room, followed by a laughing Dave and an anxious Hotch. When Dave and JJ were down in the bullpen, Hotch bent down and pulled on Emily's hand. When she was up, and out from under the couch, she sighed as he hugged her.

"That was horrible. I think I need a year of therapy."

Hotch laughed lightly into Emily's shoulder and kissed her hair. He pulled away and laid a chaste kiss on her lips.

"There's a door behind Dave's first bookshelf," Hotch whispered. "Go through there and you'll end up in the copy room. When you hear me and Dave and JJ near the elevators, we'll make it up from there."

Emily nodded and ran for the bookshelf when Hotch heard his name being called. He looked around before grabbing an item from the floor and ran down the steps.

"Dave, you forgot your phone."

Dave took the cell phone from Hotch's hand and smiled. "Thanks Aaron."

The three walked to the elevators. Hotch was about to push the down button when the sound of heels on the tile floor. All three turned to their right to see Emily walking towards them, a stack of papers in her hands.

Hotch smiled slightly when he saw her bright smile directed towards them.

"Hey guys. Why are you all here so late?"

Emily and Hotch both wanted to laugh at JJ and Dave's shocked looks.

JJ shook her head and smiled at Emily. "Dave and I came back for his phone and found Hotch here. We're all getting pizza. Y-you want to, uh… come along?"

Before Emily could reply, the sound of Garcia's yelling made them all turn.

"Stop right there you four!"

Dave smirked at Garcia's enthusiasm.

Morgan and Kevin were chasing her down until they all stopped short in front of the four.

"Emily and Hotch tricked you!"

Emily and Hotch shared a wide eyed glance before turning back to Garcia.

Emily gave a fake chuckle to her perky friend. "PG, what are you talking about?"

Garcia took a deep breath before her rant began.

"I was here with Morgan and Kevin having some random conversation about something and I wanted to randomly look through all security cameras. I came across one of them for the bullpen and found you and Hotch screwing each other on the tiny staircase that led to the catwalk. I heard JJ and Dave arguing all the way from here and so I ran and told them what we saw. We came up with a plan to embarrass the both of you and it obviously worked because you two ran into Dave's office. Dave and JJ had sex on the desk, to make up for their lost time, and to go along with the plan. What we didn't know was that you were going to take the stupid secret staircase from his office to the copy room and foil our whole damn plan!"

All eyes were wide on Garcia as she tried to calm down her breathing. Emily just stared at her friend with curious eyes. When she asked her question, her voice was quiet. Almost shameful. "You saw me and Hotch?"

Everyone nodded their heads, causing Emily and Hotch to look down at the ground. Emily knew what was coming, so she began to talk before anyone could ask questions.

"We, um… well we were going to tell you guys about us. But… we, uh, needed time. What you saw in the bullpen was a… celebration, of sorts."

Emily felt Hotch's arm sneak around her shoulders, so she leaned into his touch as the eyes of everyone burned into her skin.

When she found her voice, a real smile spread across her face as she looked at her friends.

"I'm pregnant."

Garcia and JJ were immediately squeezing the life out of Emily while the men gave Hotch handshakes. When they were in the parking lot, Hotch and Emily ran to their car after agreeing to meet at Emily's in ten minutes.

Hotch climbed into the driver's seat while Emily slid into the back and spread herself over the backseat. She heard her boyfriend's laugh and looked to see him smiling.

"Aaron, shut up. I'm tired and we were just pranked by our best friends."

Hotch's laugh grew as he pulled out of the Bureau lot and onto the highway. "So, now that we told them that news, when are we going to tell them the other?"

Emily smiled as she looked at the roof of the car. "Me and you can tell them when we have Jack tomorrow."

"Fine with me, Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily smiled as she rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Glad to hear it Mr. Hotchner."


End file.
